Fox Cry 4
by QCGhostWarrior
Summary: Naruto, age 6, is being chased by a mob while Kyuubi (they have a father/son relationship) can only helplessly watch as naruto is cornered and beaten when suddenly a ninja comes in front of the mob and uses a space-time jutsu to send naruto into another world (Far Cry 4) where he meets Ajay Ghale who takes care of him. (ONESHOT)


Ok so this is a little one-shot crossover of Naruto and Far Cry4 i thought about for awhile. as for my other stories, well if you want to continue them ok just PM me first cause i usually never update stories unless there one-shots.

**Summary: Naruto, age 6, is being chased by a mob while Kyuubi (they have a father/son relationship) can only helplessly watch as naruto is cornered and beaten when suddenly a ninja comes in front of the mob and uses a space-time jutsu to send naruto into another world (Far Cry 4) where he meets Ajay Ghale who takes care of him. but a side effect no one would have suspected was to have kyuubi separated from naruto by the jutsu and is now trying desperately to get his kit back.**

In Konoha all was calm on this october tenth night, all except for a mob of people chasing after an innocent young boy named Naruto Uzumaki. Said boy was running for his life to escape the angry mob intent on hurting him for reasons he didn't know up until a year ago when he met his adoptive father, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, after a particularly violent beating. Since that day, Kyuubi was always there to comfort Naruto when he was rejected or heal him when he got hurt. It also enraged Kyuubi to no end that the bastard villagers were always harming his kit. Be it by hurting him physically or emotionally by rejecting him or saying hurtful things to him, the abuse his kit suffered never seemed to end. Even now he was running to escape another beating and Kyuubi could do nothing to help prevent it. but just as Naruto turned a corner, he found himself in a sealed off alley and just as he was turning around to take another direction, the mob caught up with him and started to brutally beat and torture him while Naruto could only whimper in pain and beg them to stop, but they never did. All of a sudden, a ninja stepped to the front of the mob and told them to stop beating naruto, which confused the villagers greatly, each wondering why the ninja would want to protect the demon. but their questions were answered when he explained to them that he planed to use a secret and forbidden jutsu to send the demon into another world so that he could never again corrupt the village with it's presence. As soon as Kyuubi heard what the foolish ninja was going to do it started to thrash around in his cage, trying to do something, anything to stop the shinobi from accomplishing his plans. but it was all in vain as the ninja finished the seal sequence and called out **"Nimpo: world banishment no jutsu"** (AN: made up). and kyuubi could only watch helplessly as his kit was put through horrible pain and then disappeared. But what no one expected was that the technique would release the kyuubi in all his glory to avenge his missing kit. The villagers knew something was wrong as soon as they felt the incredible Killing Intent and saw the towering mass of chakra forming into the village's nightmare: the Kyuubi no kitsune. And it looked absolutely enraged at them. they only had a few seconds to tremble in terror before they were killed by the giant vengeful fox. It then turned it's hate filled eyes towards the rest of the village that had abused and beaten his poor kit his whole life and started to go around and destroying the hidden leaf village while at the same time being careful not to harm any of the few people who treated his kit kindly, which were not many. after a few hours, the village was destroyed and the few people naruto cared about gone, kyuubi settled down to deal with his second problem, figuring out how to go find and get his kit back.

**With Naruto (AN: time flows differently from one world to another so a few hours with Kyuubi was a few days with Naruto):**

When Naruto awoke on the ground the first thing he noticed was that he was no longer in Konoha. the second thing he noticed was that he was freezing and that he could no longer contact his father, which caused him to start breaking down crying because he lost the only person who was ALWAYS there for about half an our of crying, Naruto decided to get up and try to find some shelter before he froze to death and where he could sleep since the night was coming fast. he walked for hours without finding anything when he suddenly heard something. it was a type of bark. he turned around to see that behind him was a pack of what looked to be large foxes (Dholes) he started to fearfully back away when one of them came up to him and started nuzzling him. pretty soon he was surrounded and being cuddled by the small pack of about seven foxes. he was glad that he finally had friends. so being the happiest he has been since he met his father, he fell asleep surrounded by warmth.

The next day, naruto woke up and in turn woke the Dholes who proceeded to walk around a bit to stretch there legs. after watching the dholes for a while, naruto asked them if they could take him to a nearby village or something. They accepted (they discovered that they can understand each other) and one of the bigger dholes came up to naruto and picked him up and placed him on his back and started walking to a village a few miles away. while they were walking, they asked naruto how he ended up lost in their territory. He then explained to them that he was constantly beaten and hated and that on his last beating, someone used a strange technique that brought him here. He also told them about his adoptive father who was a fox demon lord. During his story, the dholes had multiple reactions going through them, first was hatred towards the humans that caused all the suffering to there new pack member, then there was sadness for his lonely life and finally absolute awe at who the boys father was because he was a being spoken about in the legends of the dholes and foxes (their folklore) and the kyuubi was something similar to a god in their eyes.

Finally, after about a day of walking, they came across a camp site where one man, armed to the teeth was sitting near a camp fire. Upon hearing the Dholes, he quickly got up and faced them, drawing his AK-47 to fend off their attack. what he was not expecting how ever, was to see a young child about 5 or 6 years old sitting on the back of one of the dholes.

—

Ajay Ghale was certainly not expecting a young child to show up with the pack of dholes he though were going to attack him. so instead of firing at the dholes he chose to attempt to talk to the kid. ''Hi i'm Ajay Ghale. Who are you kid?'' he asked the blonde child on the back of the biggest dhole. ''i-i'm N-N-Naruto U-Uzumaki'' he shakily replied. 'strange, he seems untrusting of people' thought Ajay. ''would you and your friends like some food?'' he asked naruto. ''Y-Yes p-please'' he responded. he then moved back to the camp fire and retrieved from it a large piece of meat that he gave to the dholes and a smaller one to naruto. ''thank you'' naruto said timidly. after having eaten, Ajay asked naruto where he came from and how he got here. instantly his mood saddened as he explained to Ajay what he explained to the dholes. By the end of his story Ajay was incredibly sad to learn that humans could be that mean to an innocent. He was also sceptic about a demon lord being the kid's adoptive father but he'd seen crazier stuff so he accepted it. He then told naruto that it was okay and that he would never hurt him and that if he wanted to he and his friends could come with him back to the united states, which he explained what it was and live with him at his house in the mountains, isolated from other people. but before that he just had to finish what he started here and win the civil war in kyrat. they then all went to sleep after Ajay offered naruto and the dholes another tent too sleep in.

The next day, early in the morning, they got up and headed to a nearby village where naruto would be safe while he finished the war. but about halfway there they were suddenly ambushed by the royal army. Ajay quickly pulled naruto to cover while the dholes also took cover in the trees. there were about 30 soldiers and 5 machine gun mounted trucks all around them. Ajay knew that he was probably not going to get out of this one alive. he just hoped that naruto would make it. then after a deep breath, he got out of his cover and started shooting at the soldiers. but just after killing about 5 multiple RPG's blew up around him and sent him flying back next to naruto, barely conscious. he could barely see the enemy closing in to his position when he suddenly felt a crushing force in the air. it was positively terrifying. right after it appeared, a terrifying and incredibly loud roar was heard, nearly defining him. he then heard naruto screaming ''DAD!'' he was stunned, the demon really existed. he then blacked out.

**Kyuubi's POV:**

Finally, after a few hours of thinking he finally found a way to get to his kit. he just had to replicated the jutsu that was used but on himself. it was easy. so he then searched his memories to remember what the hand signs for the jutsu were. once he had found them, he created a clone of himselff to cast the jutsu on him and then disappeared to where his kit was sent to. Once he arrived, he could immediately see that he was no longer in the elemental nations. he was in a mountain range and from the cold he was very high up. he just hoped that his kit had found a way to shelter himself from the cold. after looking around for a bit he managed to find his kit's sent but it was about two days old. he follow it for a few hours when he heard the sound of explosions (hey, being the size of a mountain means that you travel faster than someone normal size) he crouched down as to not be seen from to far away and moved towards the battle. once he got there he saw humans shooting at each other with strange weapons and one human dressed in blue was shooting back at them and next to him was… HIS KIT! the red humans appeared to be trying to kill his kit and the blue one was stopping them. but then the blue dressed human got shot with exploding rounds and flew back from the force of the explosion next to his kit, who looked terrified from the red humans. He had to act now, so he let out an enraged roar and stood to his full height getting the attention of the humans and his kit, who upon seeing him looked impossibly happy and screamed ''DAD!'' but just as he was going to look at his kit he saw one of the humans aiming a weapon towards his kit and fired. It got closer and closer to his kit when, with lighting fast reflexes, put his huge paw between his kit and the explosive that detonated harmlessly. He turned his enraged eyes towards the red humans who just seemed to understand how bad they fucked up before he shot fire at them, effectively killing them. he then looked back at his kit, seeing him passed out from the fright of the incoming rocket. so he picked him up and his friend and walked away towards a more isolated place.

A few hours later Ajay woke up to see that he was surrounded by what appeared to be fur he tried to moved but stopped see ing that naruto was sleeping next to him. in the short time the two knew each other, he had come to think of the young child as a younger brother of sorts. so he decided to let him sleep and tried looking around silently. he almost screamed in terror one he saw the giant sleeping fox face a few meters away. he then remembered the events before he was knocked unconscious and guessed that the fox had saved them and that, judging by it's gigantic size and what it looked like, he guessed that it must be the father naruto talked about.

after a few minutes naruto started to wake up and upon seeing Ajay he said ''brother! you're alive!'' of course, his screaming woke up the fox who then looked at Ajay who looked terrified. **''I must thank you, human for protecting my kit from those other humans'' **the fox said. Ajay was stunned that the fox could talk but at the same time not. ''uh, it was nothing'' he replied uneasily.

And so with the help of kyuubi, as thanks for protecting his kit, Ajay managed to defeat the royal army and dethroned Pagan min and then Ajay offered to kyuubi that he and naruto would be welcomed to stay at his house in the united states after having discovered that kyuubi could change his size.

and they then lived peacefully for years after.


End file.
